


Night Out

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Together But Definitely In Love Cloud/Tifa, Tifa Saves The Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: It's a good thing Cloud was third-wheeling Zack and Aerith, he doesn't know what could've happened if they were left alone.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for knightadora, prompt was "drunk/sloppy kiss"
> 
> writing Cloud leaning towards CC

It was supposed to be a normal night, a normal date Cloud found himself third-wheeling on. They were supposed to have a few drinks and go home. They weren’t supposed to get drunk and Zack was not supposed to end up yelling about Aerith while Aerith enabled him.

“I LOVE THIS GIRL,” Zack shouts, wildly gesturing to Aerith. Aerith’s usual series of demure giggles have turned into loud bouts of laughter that aren’t even cutely muffled by her hand. “WE’RE GONNA GET MARRIED!”

Cloud gawks at Zack and starts to tug him harder. “C’mon, Zack, everyone’s looking—”

“Good!”

Aerith has a big smile smeared on her face and she waves her hand at Zack. “Um! Excuse me! Where’s my ring, then?” she demands and holds her arm out long enough for Zack to take her hand. He makes a show of examining it and then clasps her hand in both of his.

“Tomorrow,” he promises with intense seriousness, “I’ll put a ring on your finger tomorrow.”

Cloud wishes he had Tifa here to back him up but he doesn’t so he’s left to watch his best friend sort of propose to a girl he only started dating last week. At least they’re both drunk and probably won’t remember this at all later. Ideally.

Sensing a moment of calm, Cloud steps between them and tries to get their attention away from gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. “Hey let’s—c’mon let’s go and we can, uh...talk wedding plans?”

His ruse seems to work as they both swing their heads toward him. Zack removes one hand from Aerith’s and claps it hard on Cloud’s shoulder.

“You’ll be my best man, then!” Zack announces. “I always knew you would be!”

Cloud has no time to be touched by this but he is anyway. His resolve softens, especially as Aerith beams at him. This is almost a nightmare. He’s very worried he’ll never get them out of this bar. He goes back to his initial tactic of trying to physically pull them away but Zack is heavier and stronger than Cloud thinks he’ll ever be and while he could easily pick up dainty Aerith he doesn’t think Zack would appreciate that. Maybe luring Zack out using Aerith might work...if Cloud could bring himself to do that.

He takes out his phone and starts texting Tifa. If anyone could drag two harmless drunks out of a bar it’s his bar-owner best friend. Thankfully Tifa tells him she can head right over.

“Okay you two, Tifa’s on her way to—“ Cloud starts and stops when he’s forced to witness Zack and Aerith making out—heavily. He groans and starts trying to apologize to everyone around them, especially the ones who are visibly uncomfortable.

He decides to not bother trying to get them to stop making out because it’s at least keeping them busy until Tifa arrives. It’s not the most fun thing to hear or be right next to.

That’s a polite understatement. This sucks.

Cloud hears his name being called and if he thought Tifa was beautiful and amazing before he needs to find new words to describe her. Tifa grimaces as she emerges from the crowd into the open space the patrons have left around Zack and Aerith.

“Cloud...what happened?”

“They drank. A lot. Or—Zack drank a lot and Aerith can’t handle half a beer.”

Tifa puts her face in her hands and groans. “Okay...okay let’s get these two back to my place. I doubt either of them know where their keys are.”

Cloud nods and waits for Tifa to give further instruction. Tifa assesses the situation and how to de-escalate what is essentially harmless but very annoying. She turns to Cloud and ushers him over.

After some coaxing and Tifa’s mysterious way with people they get Zack and Aerith separated long enough for Tifa to haul Zack off his stool and Cloud to gently guide Aerith off hers. It’s much farther than Cloud would’ve gotten on his own and once they’re outside he tells Tifa as much.

Tifa sighs and readjusts Zack who keeps trying to remember her name. “I’m glad you got a hold of me,” she says with a strained smile. “Now we just have to get them home.”

Cloud nods and realizes that Tifa probably ran here; she doesn’t live too far away but he’s not sure how well they can drag around two dead weights whose movement is limited to drunken stumbling and poor balance. Tifa either senses what Cloud is worrying about or she’s just explaining her plan.

“Let’s go ahead and get as far as we can,” she says, “if we can avoid paying for a cab I think that’d be best.”

“Okay,” Cloud replies. He wasn’t that up to carrying their friends but Tifa’s confidence that they can pull it off inspires him to give it his all. After all, he’s sure that if Aerith wasn’t around Zack would have suggested the same thing.

It’s a long struggle but they make it to Tifa’s, mostly asleep pair of friends in tow. Tifa gets the pull-out set up and with Cloud’s help they get Zack and Aerith flopped on it.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Tifa asks while unbuckling Aerith’s heels. “You...you don’t have to, but it’s so late and we have the extra bed...”

Cloud convinces himself that Tifa’s shy tone is all in his head, just as he tries to convince himself that his own bashfulness is nothing. “I should get home. If I can get started early on deliveries then I can come over and see you...if you want,” he mumbles and then struggles to get Zack’s boots off. “And pick Zack up. Probably.”

Tifa smiles. “You know you’re always welcome here, Cloud.”

Cloud finds it hard to return her smile but he manages. It was so easy for Zack and Aerith to get together and, to Cloud at least, it’s been years of dancing around it with Tifa. It’s partially him not feeling worth her time, but maybe if he just...said anything...

Zack lets out one large, loud snore and it breaks the soft tension between Cloud and Tifa. Cloud puts his face in his hand and Tifa snorts.

“Is he always that loud?”

Cloud nods. “I’m...so sorry.”

Tifa chuckles. “No worries. Why don’t you head home, you should get some sleep. Is your bike at the bar?”

She follows Cloud to her front door and hovers near him. Cloud sighs a little. “Yeah it is. It’s alright, it’s not a bad walk.”

“Especially after these two, right?”

Cloud cracks a smile. “Yeah. Goodnight, Tifa.”

Tifa smiles. “Goodnight, Cloud.”

\---

Zack and Aerith wake up in a pile of blankets and pillows on a pull-out couch in a living room neither of them are familiar with. Zack’s head hurts and Aerith feels like she could keep sleeping for a few more hours. They both groan and make little effort to untangle themselves from each other.

“Where are we?” Aerith asks. Zack shakes his head and immediately regrets it with a strangled moan.

“I dunno...maybe Cloud’s...?” Zack pauses. “Wait. I live with him. I should know where I live.”

Aerith sits up. She starts to offer suggestions until Tifa appears in the room with two bottles of water. Aerith hasn’t met her before but she feels instantly that she can trust her; her intuition about people has never led her astray. She smiles and gratefully takes the bottle handed to her. “Thank you. Who are you?”

Tifa wedges the other bottle between Zack’s arm and his face that he’s dug into the pillow. “I’m Tifa. Cloud called me to come get you two from the bar last night,” she explains. Aerith tilts her head and furrows her brow.

“Why would he do that?”

Tifa scratches her head. “Well...you two were being...disruptive. Let’s say that.”

“Hm...that’s...embarrassing,” Aerith admits and takes a drink to distract her from it. She’s never been one to act out, or at least not in a way that would be called disruptive and require interference.

Tifa figures that giving out the details wouldn’t help any so she shrugs and grins at Aerith. “I’ve seen worse at my own bar, you’re fine.”

Zack stirs and struggles with rolling onto his back. He weakly waves at Tifa. “Hey again,” he greets. “Didn’t think we’d meet again so soon.”

“Do you usually drink that much? I wouldn’t have guessed,” Tifa responds. She picks his water back up and taps it on his chest. “Have some water, you must be dehydrated.”

Zack grabs the bottle and sits up, groaning the entire way. “Thanks a ton, Tifa,” he says and follows up with a gesture towards Aerith. “This is Aerith by the way, she’s my girlfriend.”

Aerith beams at Tifa. “It’s nice to meet you, Tifa! Thank you again for the water.”

“Nice to meet you too, Aerith,” Tifa replies. “Once you two drink up a bit why do you come eat? I made breakfast, thought you would be hungry.”

She leaves them to themselves and Zack turns to Aerith. “Hey, uh...sorry for the weird second date.”

Aerith shrugs. “It wasn’t what I expected...but I’m still having fun,” she says, flashing Zack a smile. “After all, I got to meet two of your friends and spend more time with you. That’s all I want.”

Zack kisses her cheek and Aerith giggles. “I promise we’ll spend all the time in the world together if that’s what you want.”

“Oh, is that the only reason?”

Aerith laughs while Zack sputters. “N-no, I meant—I want to spend time with you too! I was just—y’know, confirming!”

Tifa’s voice breaks through whatever Aerith was going to say next: “Hey, you two! Breakfast will get cold if you dawdle!”

Zack and Aerith shimmy off the bed, and as they head toward the kitchen Zack scratches his head and shakes the remaining water in his bottle around.

“I feel like...I promised you something else last night.”

Aerith tilts her head. “Hm...I don’t remember anything about you promising anything.”

“I bet Cloud knows, I’ll ask him later.”


End file.
